Estar Junto a Ti
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Por que su nombre, era un triste y dulce recuerdo... Un bello nombre que su pequeño hijo llevaria y cuyo angel, de quien portaba el nombre, estaria junto a el. (Malec) Post. TSA


.

* * *

 **Estar junto a ti**

* * *

 _Quisiera tenerte una vez más, podría abrazarte otra vez,  
solo sentirte, te fuiste de aquí..._

Observaba con detenimiento a su pequeño hijo, quien reía alegremente mientras Magnus creaba pequeñas burbujas de colores que flotaban por el aire para su diversión. Aquella imagen era algo usual en su día a día, desde que su hijo llego a sus vidas la misma había adquirido un significado diferente.

Cada día se sorprendía de lo mucho que este crecía, ya no era aquel bebe triste y abandonado que habían encontrado a la entrada de la academia en idris, ahora era un pequeño bebe que reía, gateaba por el loft, lloraba cuando tenía hambre o cuando requería atención de alguno de sus padres, por no decir que era un bebe algo mimado, puesto que su abuela siempre llamaba para saber de él, Isabelle siempre que lo veía sacaba de algún lugar del instituto algún nuevo conjunto que había comprado para él, algo que compartía con Magnus quien siempre vestía a su hijo con diferentes conjuntos, aunque dudaba que su hijo siquiera se preocupara por lo que vestía en ese momento.

Su pequeño de piel azul que había cambiado su vida de formas inexplicables cuyo nombre era significado de dolor, amor y esperanzas que le recordaban cada que lo pronunciaba a aquel que lo llevo antes de él.

Max…

Su pequeño hermano menor, aquel que no pudo llegar a conocerle, aquel cuya curiosidad siempre le impresionaba y que siempre te observaba con aquellos ojos expresivos llenos de sinceridad. Quien se marchara antes de tiempo sin llegar a portar su primera runa, sin llegar a salir a cazar con ellos... Quien murió en una guerra en la cual ni siquiera había participado, solo había estado en el momento y lugar equivocados.

 _Es tan duro pensar más sin ti, y como extraño, verme feliz, miro hacia al cielo por ti, y en el recuerdo, alivias mi alma...  
Lléname de paz._

Muchas veces se imaginaba un futuro donde no hubiese muerto, donde era feliz, sonreía, donde entrenaba con ellos, donde le presentaba a Magnus, donde conocía a su sobrino, donde crecía y jugaba con el... Un sueño que muchas veces tenía y al despertar no podía evitar soltar una lagrima por el vivido momento dentro de la nebulosa de la fantasía.

Cuando su madre y hermana sugirieron el nombre algo se removió en su interior y pensó "¿de verdad podría llamarle así sin sentir ese vacío cada que lo pronunciara?" Pero cuando fijo sus ojos en el rostro infantil de su hijo toda duda se despejo, si de algo estaba seguro era que si había una mejor manera de tener presente a su hermano menor era pronunciando su nombre, dándole aquel significado de tantas cosas a su primer hijo... Y lo hizo.

No se arrepentía.

El dolor lentamente se había vuelto un recuerdo, uno triste pero a la vez hermoso...

Una persona solo se iba del todo cuando se le olvidaba y su hermano jamás se iría, de alguna forma ahora él era un pequeño ángel, en aquel lugar donde cada alma tendría que llegar cuando le llegaba el momento. Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando su vista se fijó en el cuerpo de su pequeño, quien ahora dormitaba sobre la mullida alfombra de la sala

" _Seguro se cansó de seguir las burbujas"_ pensó, levantándose de su lugar para llegar a él y tomarlo en sus brazos.

\- Al final término durmiéndose - escucho decir a su novio quien ahora acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de su hijo.

\- Es un bebe, es normal que tenga tanta energía y necesita sacarla toda para que pueda dormir – contesto comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación del pequeño.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de bebes?

Se detuvo solo unos segundos, antes de voltear solo un poco y dirigir su vista hacia el rostro de su novio.

\- Max - fue lo único que dijo antes de proseguir con su camino.

 _En los brazos de un ángel, estarás ahí, donde duermen los sueños y se vive siempre sin fin, te llevaste momentos, no volverán a ocurrir, pero tengo esperanza que también yo llegare ahí..._

Una vez llego a su destino, abrió con cuidado la puerta de la pequeña habitación que ocupaba su hijo, el mismo se encontraba cubierto por miles de juguetes, todos regalos de sus hermanos, abuelos, amigos, de Magnus y algunos hechos por el mismo.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color azul cielo. En un inicio pensó que el color era un poco cliché, ya que los mundanos siempre diferenciaban de esa forma cuando tenían un hijo varón o una hija, pero Magnus le había argumentado que ese era el color de sus ojos así como el color de la piel de su hijo no veía por que no debería ser ese el color de su cuarto.

En esos instantes no dijo nada simplemente sonrió pensando que cuando Max fuera un poco mayor y consiente de su alrededor el decidiría que color que más le agradara.

Camino los pocos pasos que faltaban hacia la cuna donde dormía su pequeño de piel azul, depositándolo con cuidado dentro de la misma y colocando la pequeña manta sobre su cuerpo. Se detuvo solo unos instantes para verle dormir. Sabía que cuando su hijo creciera le haría preguntas del por qué le habían dado ese nombre, no había mucho que pensar al respecto realmente.

Le diría la verdad, que aquel nombre lo llevaba en honor a su tío fallecido, un cazador de sombras inteligente, curioso y sincero... Que aunque se había ido antes de tiempo seguía ahí, con ellos, cuidándolos a cada paso que daban, observando el día a día que Vivian, guiándolos en los días más oscuros que estuvieran por venir...

\- Descansa mi pequeño – dijo en un suave murmullo, depositando un beso en su cabeza antes de retirarse de la habitación para dejarle dormir.

Sabiendo de antemano que no debía preocuparse por que las pesadillas o malos sueños asaltaran a su pequeño a mitad de la noche.

Su ángel estaba ahí, cuidándolo...

 _Pero tengo esperanza que también yo llegare ahí... a estar junto a ti._

 **\- FIN -**


End file.
